


A Witcher Buffet

by dat_carovieh



Series: Incubus Jaskier [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bath Sex, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Geralt just enjoys his boyfriend getting fucked, Incubus Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier uses glamour, M/M, Monster Jaskier | Dandelion, Never Have I Ever, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Spitroasting, These are my fantasy rules, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, because Incubi just get wet, everyone is more observant than Geralt, no lube required, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Incubus Jaskier and Geralt go to Kaer Morhen where Jaskier gets to feed off a bunch of willing Witchers.
Relationships: Aiden/Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Incubus Jaskier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698175
Comments: 133
Kudos: 314





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been done for ages I just never really got around to posting it. I started it in May. :D  
> I hope I didn't forget to tag anything important. If I did please let me know.
> 
> The fic can be read without the earlier parts but they explain a little more about Jaskier's and Geralt's relationship.

Winter was approaching and it was time to think about where to spend the cold months, if they didn’t want to be surprised by snow on the road. Geralt usually spent the winter in Kaer Morhen and Jaskier in Oxenfurt. But they both weren’t fond of the idea of splitting up only a few months after they found together. Geralt didn’t like the idea of spending the whole winter in the city, there were so many people everywhere. It was too loud and the smell was unbearable.

Geralt turned to Jaskier who was riding next to him.

“You know, we could go to Kaer Morhen together. You will definitely run into much less problems than you would if you went alone to Oxenfurt. No married people to fuck, whose spouses could try to kill you. Just some Witchers with the famous Witcher stamina,” Geralt suggested. Jaskier seemed to think about it for a moment.

“Are you sure? What if they are not interested? I need some sex to sustain myself with others than you. We learned that the hard way. I don’t want to make anyone feel like they have to,” Jaskier said. Geralt led Roach closer to Pegasus and Jaskier and took Jaskier’s hand.

“I know my brothers, we are holed up in the keep the whole winter, believe me, they will be excited to have an incubus there,” Geralt explained and with a smirk he added, “You have no idea what we have been up to, back when we were still in training and later during the winters.”

“Doesn’t sound like brothers to me,” Jaskier answered with a laugh.

“Well, it’s more a brothers in arms thing, not actual brothers,” Geralt explained. The relationship between them was not comparable to any other human relationship. They grew up together but under such heavy circumstances it created a special bond.

“If you're sure, it’s really alright, I will go to Kaer Morhen with you,” Jaskier answered. He was curious about meeting the other Witcher’s and testing that Witcher stamina in person sounded like a great idea.

* * *

They had started riding north after the decision had been made. It took them two weeks to reach the path between the mountains that lead up to Kaer Morhen. Jaskier could already see the keep in the distance. It looked really impressive, the way it leaned against the mountains. It was surrounded by lots of seemingly untouched nature. When they left the path between the mountains, Jaskier was surprised by how beautiful everything looked.

“All this belongs to Kaer Morhen, that’s where we grew up. During the winter we will hunt here for food and make sure to get rid of monsters that moved here during the summer,” Geralt explained.

Jaskier felt nervous. What if the other Witchers would not like him? Technically he was a monster as well, even though he had never killed anyone and lived mainly like a human. The only reason humans hadn’t sent Witchers after him was his good disguise.

“No need to be nervous, everything will be fine,” Geralt said and extended his hand to stroke Jaskier’s cheek. They crossed a shallow stream that seemed to become deeper to their right and looked blue and clear. It made Jaskier sad, they would only be here for the winter, he could have nice baths in there when it would be warm. Behind the stream the path led upwards and short after they were standing before the gate. Geralt got off of Roach and approached the gate. He fumbled around at the walls, Jaskier could not see what he was doing, but the gate opened.

“Secret mechanism so we can open and close it, when no one is there, since it’s empty during the summer,” Geralt explained and led Roach in. Jaskier, who had gotten off of Pegasus’ back, followed him into the yard. There was a goat standing in the middle, munching on some grass.

“Oh, you have goats,” Jaskier exclaimed excitedly.

“They are Eskel’s, he brought them one year, he makes cheese and stuff from their milk.”

They stabled the horses and Geralt led Jaskier inside. “Let’s see if the others are already here,” he said, as he opened the door to the big entrance hall.

And sure enough they heard voices. They didn’t sound too friendly.

“I don’t care what you think about it, Vesemir, he is staying,” yelled one voice.

“Sure, he is, I will not kick him out, to freeze to death on his way down. But spending the winter with a cat in the keep. What were you thinking Lambert?”

“I was thinking that I want to spend the winter together with my partner and also him to meet the family. I was not thinking that you would be an asshole full of prejudice about it. What do you think, that he will slit our throats in our sleep, because he is a cat?”

That sounded like they didn’t arrive at a good moment. Apparently Geralt was not the only one bringing a guest and Vesemir, who had raised them, was not happy about it. This made Jaskier’s anxiety spike again. He grabbed Geralt’s hand and Geralt squeezed his fingers, he must feel Jaskier’s fear right now.

They came closer and Jaskier could see three men standing around. A grey haired, older looking Witcher and a younger one with dark hair and two scars over his right cheek, opposite of each other, both looking angry at each other. The one with the grey hair must be Vesemir and from what Geralt had told him, the other was Lambert. The third one, a very handsome looking Witcher in blue leather armor, stood a couple steps back, behind Lambert, looking as anxious as Jaskier felt.

Lambert turned around, grabbed the arm of the Witcher behind him and whispered something in his ear, before they left.

“Uh Geralt?” Jaskier started carefully.

“It will be alright, Vesemir can be like this at first but everything will be fine once he gets to know you, I promise.”

Geralt pulled him up to Vesemir, who had turned around to sort through some books on a desk.

“Hello Vesemir,” Geralt greeted him.

“Oh Geralt, nice you are…” he stopped as he turned around and saw Jaskier, who instinctively took a step back.

“He is not a cat?” Geralt tried with an apologetic smile. Vesemir squinted his eyes and seemed to sniff the air.

“You are not human,” he said.

“No,” Jaskier answered quietly. Vesemir pinched his nose.

“Incubus?” he asked. Jaskier nodded.

“That is Jaskier, you know, the bard I told you about before,” Geralt introduced him.

“You never mentioned, he’s not human,” Vesemir answered. Geralt looked to the floor.

“Oh gods, Geralt, you didn’t _know_? You’ve known him for years and didn’t _realize_? How did you not realize?” Vesemir seemed shocked by the lack of attention Geralt had paid to the fact what Jaskier was.

“Just show him your rooms, we will see each other at dinner,” Vesemir said and sank into his chair, looking defeated. Geralt who was still holding Jaskier’s hand and pulled him away.

“Sometimes it pays to be the favorite child, at least he didn’t yell at me, like he did with Lambert. Would have never expected him to bring someone home, I wonder who that guy is,” Geralt said, as he was leading Jaskier through the halls.

Jaskier side eyed Geralt. “You are the favorite child?” he asked teasingly.

“Oh, shut up, bard,” Geralt answered and gently swatted Jaskier’s arm.

Geralt led him up some stairs and through a hallway with many doors and they entered one room, Jaskier was sure he would never be able to remember which door it was. Jaskier looked around and realized that this must be Geralt’s bedroom. It wasn’t really big, but certainly bigger than many of the inn rooms they had shared before. The bed even was a double bed. Not super big but certainly big enough to sleep comfortably or be comfortable while not sleeping.

A desk with a comfy looking chair was standing against one wall and a closet against another one. The walls were stone, like the rest of the keep but there was a nice-looking tapestry hanging from one of them. And before the bed on the ground was lying a rug. Jaskier realized that there seemed to be even access to a balcony. This was the kind of luxury he hadn’t had in a while now.

He stepped to the window and took in the breathtaking view he had from the room. The landscape around Kaer Morhen was truly beautiful. Geralt stepped up behind him and wrapped his arm around Jaskier’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Vesemir knew immediately, what I am,” Jaskier said, thinking about it.

“Hmm.”

“But it took you years to figure it out and, in the end, you only managed after you fucked me.”

“Hmm?”

“So why did you not figure it out sooner? I would have expected you to be better at stuff like this. Usually you recognize monsters right away.”

“You’re not a monster, Jask,” Geralt said and tugged a hair strand behind Jaskier’s ear.

“You know what I mean,” Jaskier said and turned in Geralt’s arms so he could face him. Geralt bent down to him so he could whisper in his ear.

“I might have been a little distracted.”

Jaskier grinned and took Geralt’s face between his hands.

“Is that so? He asked and kissed him. Geralt pushed him back against the window and deepened the kiss. Geralt lifted Jaskier up so that Jaskier could put his legs around his waist. His tongue dipped in the bard’s mouth and got answered with a low moan. Geralt pulled back a little and looked at Jaskier who was panting.

“We still have time before dinner, what do you think, should we put it to good use?” Geralt asked with a smirk. Jaskier loosened his legs around Geralt’s hips and was let down to the ground again.

“Absolutely, I’m hungry,” he growled and with a smooth motion he pressed himself against Geralt, who immediately hugged him again.

“Fuck me against the wall,” he whispered in Geralt’s ear. He could hear Geralt taking in air and was forcefully shoved against the wall immediately. Fingers tangled up in white, long hair he held onto his partner, while Geralt kissed him and pressed his whole body against him.

“Get out of these clothes”, Geralt growled in his ear and pushed Jaskier’s doublet over his shoulders. Jaskier fumbled with Geralt’s shirt and pulled it over his head. Like always he felt mesmerized as he saw his naked chest. The muscles toned under the skin that was full of scars. He traced them with his fingers, felt the bumps in the skin.

“You are beautiful,” he whispered and smiled at Geralt, who turned his head away. He didn’t turn red but Jaskier could see that he was flustered.

They had finally gotten rid of the rest of their clothes and Geralt’s hot, soft body pressed him against the cold, rough wall. When he felt Geralt’s hard cock press against his own he was flooded with arousal and clung to the Witcher’s shoulders. Geralt lifted him up again, his back scratched over the wall in the process and he already knew he would not be able to lie on his back this night but it was so worth the way it made him feel now. Geralt’s lips found his again and Jaskier cupped his head to pull him even closer.

Geralt moved his hand to the middle and Jaskier felt the fingers brush over his entrance. With a surprised wheeze, he tightened his grip in Geralt’s hair, as the Witcher pushed his finger in. He pushed back against the finger to get him deeper.

“You are so fucking wet, already,” Geralt growled, thrusting into Jaskier. 

“More,” Jaskier groaned. Geralt chuckled quietly and pushed another finger in, finding Jaskier’s prostate.

“Oh fuck, Geralt, yes,” he moaned and rode the fingers, pushed them even deeper into himself.

“Come on, I’m ready,” he groaned. He just finally wanted to feel Geralt deep inside of him. Geralt pulled his fingers out and Jaskier felt empty for a moment, but Geralt lifted him up and he felt the tip of the Witcher’s cock pushing against his entrance.

“I love you,” Geralt said as he pushed inside of him. Suddenly Jaskier felt overwhelmed with the physical sensation and his emotions at the same time. He was thankful for the wall against his back and Geralt who pressed against him and didn’t allow him any space to move or fall. Geralt started to thrust hard into him and Jaskier already started to feel the exhaustion from their travel through the mountains lessen. The rough wall scratched his back, which led him to press harder and even more hungry against Geralt’s hard thrusts.

Geralt’s movements began to quicken and Jaskier knew that he was close. But he also felt his orgasm building up. His dick pressed between their bellies was rubbed with every of Geralt’s thrusts. The growls in Geralt’s throat started to sound more and more primal. Sharp fingernails dug deep into his thighs as Geralt came inside of him. Jaskier felt his spent filling him. Jaskier rode Geralt through his orgasm and came seconds later, sinking his teeth in Geralt’s shoulder in the process.

Geralt slid out again and let Jaskier back down to the ground.

“How do you feel now?” Geralt asked with a grin.

“Great, but I heard something about dinner earlier,” Jaskier replied. He wasn’t hungry anymore, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy food. Geralt rolled his eyes.

“You don’t even _need_ to eat,” he answered.

“I don’t have to, but I enjoy it,” Jaskier explained, as if Geralt didn’t know.

“You are so spoiled.”

Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt and looked at him batting his lashes.

“And you love me for it,” he said. Geralt groaned, fake annoyed.

“Come on, get dressed, so you won’t meet the others naked.” And with a gentle swat to Jaskier’s butt, Geralt started to pick up his clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier gets to meet everyone properly now.

When they entered the kitchen, there was only one Witcher there, who was currently preparing the food. He turned around as they entered the kitchen and Jaskier realized that he eyed him suspiciously and smelled the air.

“Eskel!” Geralt exclaimed and walked over to his brother for a hug. Eskel hugged him back enthusiastically, happy to see Geralt again.

“So, who is this?” Eskel asked after they finished the greeting, indicating Jaskier.

“That is Jaskier, my boyfriend,” Geralt introduced him.

“Oh, you are Jaskier? Geralt never shuts up about you, but he failed to mention, that you are not human,” Eskel said teasingly.

Jaskier looked at Geralt. “He also knew immediately, Geralt. Maybe I should have found a more capable Witcher to follow around the continent. You know, someone as pretty as Eskel,” Jaskier said with a grin. Geralt only growled at that.

“What?” Eskel seemed to be confused about this. He was sure, no one had called him that before, so naturally he assumed the bard was playing a cruel joke at his expense. Eskel couldn’t hold it against anyone to think, he was ugly, he knew what he looked like and it was not pretty. But teasing him like this was rude.

“No, he really means it, when he says stuff like this,” Geralt who seemed to know exactly what was happening in Eskel’s head, said. Jaskier could swear, Eskel was blushing a little. A pretty Witcher who was easily flustered, that would be fun.

“But apparently I’m not pretty?” Geralt added and sounded a little offended.

“You are mainly an idiot, Geralt, you know very well that you are pretty.” Jaskier answered.

Eskel turned back to the cooking pot that seemed to contain some kind of stew. Jaskier moved closer and wrapped an arm around Eskel’s shoulder.

“Tell me, got any embarrassing stories about my wolf?” he asked with a grin. Geralt growled, but Jaskier ignored him.

“Hmm, let me think.” Eskel answered and continued to stir the stew. “Oh yes, when we were about 12, he had a huge crush on one of the older boys. You have no idea how often he tripped, when that boy walked by during training. And how often I hit him with my sword because of this.”

“Eskel,” Geralt growled and swatted him on the back of his head. While Eskel was chuckling and Jaskier beamed at Geralt.

“This is so cute,” he said delightedly and jumped to Geralt so he could give him a hug.

“That’s one way to put it. Also, Eskel is exaggerating. I did not trip just because he walked past,” Geralt grumbled.

“You probably didn’t even realize, because you were so head over heels for that guy,” Eskel answered, without looking at them. “You fell face down into the dirt once, when he took off his shirt.”

“Also, since you’re here, can you set the table, please?” he asked and gestured to a cabinet that contained the plates.

\---

The other three Witchers arrived just as they finished preparing dinner and sat down around the table. Lambert was still glaring daggers at Vesemir, while the Witcher he brought to the keep, who had introduced himself as Aiden, had politely thanked Eskel for the food and was now chatting with Jaskier, happily answering all the questions the bard had. Aiden truly was a gift for a bard like him. He seemed to love talking about his adventures and contracts and Jaskier internally cursed himself for not bringing his notebook with him. But Aiden would probably not mind, telling him all of this again, when he had something to write it down.

Lambert was pretty quiet the whole time, but it was obvious that he was in love with Aiden from the way he would casually stroke his hand on occasion or how his frown softened when he looked at the Witcher next to him. Jaskier thought they seemed pretty different, but maybe that was the reason why they were a good fit for each other. 

Eskel also was happy to share his stories with Jaskier and so the bard was more focused on taking in all the new stories than on his food. He also tried to get some things out of the other two Witchers, but Vesemir just smiled and promised him to tell him stuff later maybe.

Lambert scoffed at him. “Isn’t your creativity enough to write your songs, so you need to grill us for stories?” he asked mockingly. Aiden looked at Lambert and raised an eyebrow.

“Be nice to him, dear,” he said.

But Jaskier grinned. “I just deliver what the people want and I need it to be accurate so I’m asking the experts.” Geralt snorted.

“Sure, accurate,” he said. “Nothing of what you are writing is accurate.”

Jaskier looked at him with an offended gasp.

“Wow, that’s mean. You are supposed to be on my side.” He moved his chair nearer to Eskel. “Eskel has been nice to me, so he deserves my full attention now,” Jaskier announced and was met with a chuckle from Eskel who happily engaged in conversation with him. He felt Geralt’s eyes on him, as he flirted with Eskel and placed his hand on Eskel’s arm while he talked.

He knew Geralt didn’t really mind him flirting with others, but he minded not getting his attention right now. Eskel seemed to highly enjoy talking to Jaskier, he smiled at him and listened intently to everything Jaskier had to tell. He had immediately liked this Witcher when they entered the kitchen. His laugh was open and deep and Jaskier was absolutely fascinated by it.

“So, tell me, I’ve never met an Incubus or Succubus living amongst humans like this, pretending to be human. Most prefer to stay out of the towns and also showing their clear features. Why don’t you?” Eskel asked.

“He just wants to see your horns, because he thinks they’re hot,” Lambert chimed in.

“Shut up Lambert, I’m just interested in our guest,” Eskel answered with a glare at his younger brother. Jaskier smiled at Eskel.

“You’re into horns?” he asked, teasingly.

“Remember how he once told us, how he spent three days with a Succubus, doing Fisstech and fucking her?” Lambert asked. Aiden put a hand on Lambert’s arm and looked at him. Apparently, a look Lambert immediately recognized because he shut up.

“I’ve been raised by humans,” Jaskier explained. “My father found me in the woods while he was on a hunt. My parents claim I'm their own child so technically I’m going to be Viscount de Lettenhove when my father dies. My parents couldn’t have children, no one knows why. My mother lost five children before birth. She was pregnant when my father found me and brought me home. They thought this time it would work out, she was already 8 months pregnant. It didn’t. They decided to keep me and raise me as their own, I don’t really know why, I’m sure they could have adopted a human baby. The plan had been to hide me and the child. But the child died again. They still decided to keep me and raise me. And I think that was when they gave up trying to have their own child. They hid me for a while. Because I was a little too old to be seen as a newborn. After a couple of months, they started to allow people to see me. The horns hadn’t developed yet so they just needed to hide my legs. Everyone seemed to believe it, except some few trusted people who knew, my mum had lost the baby. At least they knew I wasn’t theirs. When I was old enough to understand they got a mage who taught me how to do the glamour. Especially when I hit puberty and the horns started to grow it was important. From there I have been wearing it nearly always. My parents never treated me as less because I’m not human but they worried for me and how others might react. That’s why I struggle to drop it even when I know it’s safe.” Jaskier leaned after his long explanation waiting for the reactions.

“You’re what now?” Lambert asked, shocked.

“Which part?” Jaskier asked knowing exactly which part he was talking about.

“The Viscount part,” Lambert said.

“Oh yeah, I grew up as a noble, I studied in Oxenfurt and after I finished, I decided to travel the continent. That’s how I met Geralt.”

“So, you’ve been hanging out with the nobility you claim, is so annoying for years?” Eskel asked Geralt laughing.

“Well, he is annoying,” Geralt claimed.

“Excuse me? I’m a delight,” Jaskier chimed in offended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Jaskier/Eskel in this chapter

They were sitting in the cozy common room around the massive fireplace. Jaskier was sitting on Geralt’s lap, facing his Witcher, Geralt’s hands lying on his hips. It had taken him a bit of time to get comfortable but in the end, he had agreed to drop his glamour. His legs were still hidden by the trousers, the tail as well but his horns were clearly visible and he had seen the way the others looked at him. Especially Eskel.

On the sofa Aiden had lied down with his head in Lambert's lap, Lambert was playing with his hair. Geralt had to admit, he was surprised to see that, he had never imagined, Lambert would be able to actually show love to someone. He knew Lambert loved them but he had a very unique way in showing this. With Aiden he was different, much more gentle. It made him happy, his youngest brother had found someone, he clearly needed someone who truly loved him and Aiden seemed to be good for him.

Jaskier could not sit still and Geralt knew from experience, something was going on in his head. He rubbed small circles on his hips with his thumbs and waited for him to say something. Jaskier turned around and took in the room. He leaned down to Geralt.

“I’d really like to ride Eskel,” he whispered and got a little startled by a deep chuckle behind him. Geralt leaned in and whispered back: “They can hear every word.” Jaskier looked offended at Geralt’s amused face. “Also he looks like he is totally interested, so go.“ Geralt was still whispering for some reason and gently shoved Jaskier from his lap. The bard jumped up, quickly walking over to where Eskel was sitting in a comfy chair, grinning at him. Geralt leaned back, looking forward to a nice show. Lambert and Aiden were also watching interested.

Jaskier gently brushed his fingers over Eskel’s face.

“Hello, handsome,” he said with a soft smile. Eskel felt like he was melting, it was clear from Jaskier’s eyes, he meant it. He put his hands on Jaskier’s hips and guided him into his lap.

“Hi,” he said with a smile and brushed through Jaskier’s hair and over one of his horns. Eskel eyes were similar to Geralt’s, golden, with a slitted pupil, but a little bit lighter and for sure stunning. Jaskier gently brushed the scar on Eskel’s cheek. It did fascinate him, made him look even more handsome. He placed little kisses along his jaw.

“Will you get on with it? I thought we'd been promised a show,” Jaskier heard Lambert say. He turned to him, but before he could say anything, Geralt was already answering.

“Shut up or leave,” he said. Aiden who was still lying in Lambert’s lap was chuckling.

“He is right, you know,” he said. Lambert growled and pulled Aiden up, so that he was sitting in his lap.

“If they don’t get on with it, then we do,” he said and pulled Aiden’s hips close to him with his hands placed on his ass. Aiden seemed to have no objections on that matter and dug his fingers into Lambert's combed back hair as he kissed him.

Jaskier’s knees dug into the soft padding of the chair as he was straddling Eskel’s thighs and finally kissed him on the lips. A tiny moan escaped the Witcher’s mouth and Jaskier was delighted upon hearing it, it sounded beautiful.

He felt Eskel grow hard under him and pressed closer. Eskel grabbed the hem of his shirt and looked at him questioning. Jaskier let go of Eskel’s face and lifted up his arms so Eskel could take off his shirt. Now he also wanted to get his hands on Eskel’s skin and tugged on his shirt, impatiently. Eskel chuckled and allowed Jaskier to get the piece of clothing off. Jaskier looked at Eskel’s chest and gasped.

“Oh wow,” he breathed. He had already been able to guess it, but seeing it was something else. Eskel was built incredibly bulky and it made Jaskier’s mouth water. Without him thinking about it, his hands were lying on the Witcher’s chest and squeezing the muscles.

He heard Geralt chuckle behind him. “Should I be offended, you did not react like that, when you saw me topless for the first time?” the white haired Witcher asked, but he didn’t sound offended at all.

Jaskier dragged his attention away from Eskel, so he could turn around and look at Geralt. While he did so, his eyes went over Lambert and Aiden who absolutely did not take it slow and were already completely naked.

“Oh, I did, you just didn’t notice, because back then I was just the annoying bard who didn’t leave you alone,” Jaskier answered, with a smirk before turning his attention back to the Witcher under him, who was slowly moving his hands up Jaskier’s thighs. He seemed unsure if he was allowed to touch his crotch. Jaskier leaned forwards, capturing Eskel’s lips in a kiss and grabbed his hand to move it into place between his legs. Eskel seemed to gain confidence from that and gripped him firmly, making Jaskier arch against his hand. He unlaced Jaskier’s breeches and pushed them down as far as possible with him sitting in his lap.

“I think you should get out of these,” Eskel said with a grin and pulled at the fabric a little. Jaskier agreed, got up and pulled his breeches down, wiggling out of them. His tail had been tugged away inside and it felt good to be able to move it around. He enjoyed the way, Eskel was tracing his eyes up and down his body with a hungry look. He had been a little self-conscious about not wearing his glamour but the way Eskel looked at him showed him there had been no reason. The Witcher had gently closed his fingers around Jaskier’s tail and stroked through the hair there. Jaskier wrapped his tail around Eskel’s arm and went to sit on his thighs again. He unlaced Eskel’s breeches and slid his hand inside, feeling the big hot cock in his hands. He gave it a couple of strokes and felt Eskel’s fingers dig into his shoulder in response. He couldn’t wait to feel it inside of him.

Jaskier lifted himself up, holding Eskel’s cock and lined it up with his entrance, before sinking down again and settling in Eskel’s lap. Eskel’s hand was lying warm on his hip as he started to roll his hips against the Witcher. Eskel laid his head back and moaned, his eyes closed.

Geralt had opened his trousers as well and was stroking his hard cock, while enjoying what he was watching. To the left of Jaskier and Eskel, Lambert and Aiden had stripped completely and were handling each other a lot less gently. Lambert’s fingers dug deep into the flesh of Aiden’s ass, while he was lifting the other Witcher up and down on his cock. Aiden had his teeth buried in Lambert’s neck and both of them were grunting. Jaskier turned around and winked at Geralt as he sank down again with a moan. Geralt tightened his grip and sped up his movements. Jaskier’s moans were familiar to him and he knew the bard was already close. Geralt’s hips jerked up, thrusting into his fist and finally he spilled over his hand. His head fell back and he closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. With a smile he listened to Jaskier’s moans that were indicating he was coming as well. He opened his eyes again and saw Eskel leaning against the back of his chair. Jaskier was stroking his cheek.

“Sorry, I’m a little exhausting, you should maybe eat something,” he said. Eskel opened his eyes and smiled at him.

“Hmm,” he just said and let his head fall back. Jaskier got up and walked, naked as the day he was born through the door into the kitchen. After a moment he came back with some leftovers, he handed Eskel, who took them, thankfully. Jaskier came back to Geralt and got comfortable in his lap. Geralt buried his nose in Jaskier’s hair. He smelled like sex and Geralt enjoyed this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys having some fun with a little drinking game.

Lambert set down his tankard of ale.

“We should play a game,” he proposed. Jaskier rolled his eyes.

“Oh no, I hate Gwent,” he said. He was really bad at this game and couldn’t see the appeal.

“Not Gwent, a drinking game, something the students in Oxenfurt are playing. I think you will probably know it.” The words ‘drinking game’ piqued Jaskier’s interest. “Someone starts and begins the sentence with ‘I’ve never…’ stating something he has never done and everyone who has done it, has to drink.”

Jaskier’s eyes lit up. He had played this a lot and he had always ended up very drunk. Everyone else seemed to like the idea. Lambert decided, for that they would need vodka and went to get some.

“I start,” Aiden decided and everyone looked at him expectedly.

“I’ve never been arrested.” He looked around expectedly. Jaskier thought back to the time he had been caught in bed with the wife of some nobleman in Novigrad who then had him arrested. He drank, as well as everyone else on the table.

“Oh wow, sitting here, with a bunch of criminals,” Aiden said with a smirk. Lambert put an arm around his shoulders.

“Yes, sure and you’re a law-abiding citizen,” he said sarcastically. Aiden laughed.

“True, I’m just faster than you all.”

“Great, my turn,” Lambert declared, after pressing a kiss to Aiden’s mouth. “I’ve never been found drunk on the ground cuddling a goat.”

“This seems awfully specific,” Aiden said and Jaskier had to agree with him. But then he heard a growl from his right and looked at Eskel.

“That was one time,” he said.

“One time is more than the zero times, we all have experienced, now drink up,” Geralt said, laughing. Growling, Eskel took a mouthful of vodka.

“Come on, Eskel. You’re turn,” Lambert said and nudged the Witcher who was sitting next to him.

“I’ve never said ‘I love you’ just to get laid,” he said after a second of thinking. Jaskier took a big gulp. He had totally done that a couple of times. Next to him, Vesemir was drinking as well and everyone stared at the oldest Witcher.

“I’m not surprised with Jaskier, but I haven’t expected that from you,” Geralt said shocked.

“What do you mean, you’ve expected that from me, what are you implying?” he asked with a pout.

“I’ve known you for years, I’ve seen you do it,” Geralt explained. He was not wrong. “But Vesemir? Really?” Geralt asked again.

“What can I say,” he said with an apologetic gesture. “Sometimes there is a dry spell and you can’t afford a visit to the brothel. Anyway, my turn, I’ve never lost more money in a Gwent game than I had.” Jaskier who nearly never played Gwent didn’t have to drink. He certainly had lost a lot of money gambling before, just never playing Gwent. Lambert, Aiden, Geralt and Eskel drank.

“Really boys? That is not like I raised you,” he said, with a disappointing look.

“Anyway, Jaskier’s turn,” Geralt announced now, to shift the attention somewhere else.

Jaskier was thinking and then started grinning because just because he had never done that didn’t mean he wouldn’t like to.

“Never have I ever fucked four Witchers in a row,” he declared. He had been sure, that probably everyone would laugh and no one would drink, what he had not expected was Geralt, Lambert and Vesemir immediately lifting their mugs and taking a big gulp while Eskel and Aiden seemed to actually count in their head, then Aiden took a mouthful as well. Geralt raised an eyebrow at Eskel.

“Stop thinking so hard and drink, I have been there, I was one of the four.” Eskel seemed to remember and drank as well. Jaskier looked around, mouth open.

“Really? All of you? I’m clearly missing out here, we need to change that.” Geralt chuckled.

“What do you think? A bunch of teenage boys with enhanced stamina. Of course, there had been a lot of fucking going on during training,” Geralt explained. “Anyway, my turn, I’ve never kissed a cat Witcher.”

Aiden wiggled his eyebrow at him. “We could change that,” he suggested with a grin, before he drank. Lambert looked offended. “What?” he asked.

“Drink, Darling,” Aiden reminded him. “Also of course I’ve kissed cat Witchers, do you think I’ve fucked them but never kissed them.” Lambert shut his mouth in defeat. He had just been surprised for a second, he himself had of course kissed Witchers from his own school.

“What about the kiss?” Geralt demanded. “Well this depends on what my wolf here has to say about this,” Aiden explained, leaning against Lambert.

“Do what you want,” Lambert said, sounding a little grumpy.

“That’s a no then, sorry Geralt,” Aiden explained with a smile. “So, let me think…I’ve never fucked a dragon,” he said.

Geralt, Jaskier and Vesemir lifted their mugs at the same time to drink. Three pairs of wide eyes stared at them.

“I don’t think I want details on that,” Eskel declared. “We should just move on, Lambert, your turn.” He shifted a little uncomfortable in his seat. Jaskier started to giggle and fell against Geralt.

“I didn’t know that,” he said. “Was it Borch?”

“Yeah, with Tea and Vea, we had a fun bath,” he explained.

“Wow rude, why wasn’t I invited?”, Jaskier asked with a little pout.

“Because we only met you the next day.”

“Moving on,” Lambert chimed in. “Never have I ever fucked a sex demon.” Geralt immediately drank, as well as Aiden and Eskel.

Eskel was staring at Jaskier. “You really never?” Eskel asked.

“No, it’s not practical, just burns lots of energy, we prefer humans.”

Aiden nudged Lambert. “Looks like you have the opportunity to do that now,” he said. Jaskier leaned over the table with a seductive smile and let his fingers brush over Lamberts hand.

“Well, absolutely, whenever you want,” he said.

“I’ve never let a bard braid my hair,” Eskel said and stared at Geralt with a grin. Geralt and Jaskier drank. And Lambert started to laugh.

“That’s something I really want to see,” he managed to get out between fits of laughter. Geralt growled at him.

“I have you know, that it looks very lovely,” Jaskier said. “I can do your hair as well, putting in a couple of flowers. I’m sure your boyfriend would love to see that.” Aiden’s eyes were glowing.

“That would look lovely. I can hold him down, in case he tries to struggle,” Aiden said excitedly.

“Do I also get a vote?” Lambert asked.

“Absolutely not, darling,” the cat Witcher answered and kissed Lambert, who was pouting, on the cheek.

Vesemir was thinking for a moment.

“I’ve never been kicked out of a tavern,” he said. Everyone else around the table immediately drank.

“That’s absolutely not true,” Geralt accused him. We have been kicked out together, that one time in Redania. You might have forgotten, but I didn’t. Also, I don’t believe that has never happened someplace else.”

“You have been kicked out, I just followed you,” Vesemir objected.

“No way, you have never been kicked out,” Eskel said. “Come on, drink.” With a roll of his eyes the oldest Witcher did.

Jaskier realized, his thoughts getting more and more incoherent, he did drink a lot this evening.

“I’ve never gotten drunk and woken up, only in my knickers,” he said. Speaking was also becoming harder and he had started to slur. Only him and Eskel did not drink. Geralt looked at him from the side.

“You’re telling me, that never happened to you? Don’t believe you.”

“I always take care of my stuff, when I drink,” he explained.

“I don’t believe you, but I don’t have any proof,” Geralt said, squinting at him. It made sense that Geralt didn’t believe him, but it was the truth.

“Come on Geralt, your turn,” he said.

“I’ve never used sex potions,” he said. Lambert, Aiden and Vesemir drank. Jaskier looked around interested.

“What does this mean, exactly?” he asked.

“Mainly so you can go the whole night, it can be pretty fun from time to time,” Aiden explained.

“Ohh, I can imagine,” Jaskier said with a grin at Geralt.

“I’ve never used signs during sex,” Aiden said.

Geralt and Lambert took a deep gulp. Jaskier’s eyes grew wide.

“That’s an option? I want to try this, someone explain,” he exclaimed excitedly.

Vesemir looked at them disappointed. “Didn’t I teach you not to misuse your signs?” he said.

“Ah come on, old man, it’s just a little fun. Also, you just drank at sex potions,” Lambert answered.

“Alright, but how?” Jaskier was asking again, excitedly.

“Axii is what I used, it’s something that needs to be discussed beforehand. When I would put you under Axii you would have to do what I tell you. You could probably fight it if you really wanted to but it’s hard. I could tell you not to move and you wouldn’t be able to,” Geralt explained. Jaskier’s pupils were blown wide.

“I want to try this,” he declared.


	5. Chapter 5

“It’s really time for a bath, I feel absolutely disgusting,” Jaskier explained as they were on their way down to the communal baths of the keep, which are heated through some hot springs down in the mountain. They had spent the whole day outside, fixing holes in the main wall. Jaskier was covered in sweat and dirt and really wanted to get rid of that. They entered the changing rooms. They were clearly made to be used by a lot more people, back from the times, when the keep was much more populated. They got undressed, throwing their clothes into a pile, since they would have to wash them later anyway and both grabbed a towel, before opening the door to the actual baths.

They immediately realized they were not alone in there. In one of the pools in plain view, Lambert and Aiden were sitting, Aiden straddling Lambert’s lap, making out. They pulled back as they heard Jaskier and Geralt entering and looked at them. Then they looked at each other again.

“Wanna join? I seem to remember, I was promised the opportunity to fuck a sex demon,” Lambert said with a dirty smile. Jaskier bit his bottom lip in anticipation.

“Sounds promising,” he said and flung his towel to a bench next to them, before grabbing Geralt’s hand and pulling him to the pool. Aiden had gotten up from Lambert’s lap and was lounging next to his partner. Jaskier could see both of their erections through the water. Lambert looked at Geralt, while Jaskier came closer to him and got into his lap.

“Are you alright with this?” he asked.

“Sure, I like to watch,” Geralt explained as he settled into the hot water. Which was true. He hadn’t known it before, but Jaskier usually wanted him there when he went to a brothel and Geralt had realized he really loved watching Jaskier getting off. And Jaskier seemed to enjoy getting watched.

Jaskier got comfortable on Lambert’s lap and traced his hands through Lambert’s hair.

“I certainly am hungry after a whole day of work,” he said with a grin, pushing his crotch against Lambert’s.

“That sounds weirdly, like you want to eat me, but I’ll just go with it,” Lambert said, placing his hands on Jaskier’s butt and pushing him closer. Jaskier slid his hand into Lambert’s hair, grabbed it and pulled back. The Witcher looked up at him with slightly parted lips.

“Don’t worry, you will just feel a bit more hungry and tired than usual, afterwards,” Jaskier said and pressed his lips against Lambert’s, tongue sliding in, plundering the Witcher’s mouth. Lambert’s fingernails dug into Jaskier’s hips as he grinded against him. His moans silenced with the kiss.

Jaskier traced his hands down over Lambert’s chest, to his cock. Lambert pulled in a sharp breath as the lute calloused fingers brushed over his shaft. Jaskier grabbed Lambert’s shoulder with one hand and lifted his hip up. With his other hand he lined up the Witcher’s dick with his entrance and sank back down, with a moan.

Jaskier looked to his left and caught Geralt’s eyes, the white haired Witcher was watching them intently, Jaskier could see his hand move under the water. He started to move slowly and Lambert leaned his head against the rim of the bath. Jaskier felt a hand on his shoulder and Aiden leaned to his ear.

“I wonder, can you take another dick?” he asked with a whisper. Jaskier grinned.

“Absolutely, just need a little preparation for this,” he said excitedly. Geralt was biting his lower lip, he seemed to also like that idea. A hand traced down his back to his butt and a finger slipped in, next to Lambert’s cock. He had stopped moving, waiting for Aiden to get on. Aiden pressed himself against Jaskier’s back and pressed his lips against Jaskier’s neck, lightly sucking. On the other side of his neck, Lambert was sinking his teeth into his skin. His hip jerked forward and made Lambert moan. Jaskier felt the vibration against his neck. He hadn’t even realized that Aiden had added more fingers and was now stretching him. The hard cock of the cat Witcher was pressed against his back.

“Come on, get in me,” Jaskier whined.

“You’re a needy bastard,” Aiden said with a chuckle.

“Well I’m hungry, had a long day of work. And you are delicious,” Jaskier answered. Aiden pulled back his fingers and Jaskier felt Aiden’s dick pressed against his rim. He slowly pressed in and Jaskier felt spread open in the best way. He grabbed Lambert’s shoulder, trying to steady himself. When he had completely pushed in, Aiden stopped to move and Jaskier whined.

“Oh, come on,” he said and pushed himself up just to sink down again. He already felt energy rushing through his body. Two people at the same time were so much more filling then just one person. Lambert grabbed his hips, to steady him and then pulled back at the same time. The thrust was hard and he felt like he would split open in the middle. He clenched his teeth but instinctively he pushed back against them with each thrust, wanting them buried deep inside of him.

Geralt was watching them, his hand wrapped around his own hard cock. Seeing Jaskier pressed between the two Witchers, whining and moaning was enough to bring him close to the edge. When Jaskier then looked at Geralt, with a smile on his face, eyes foggy, lips slightly parted, Geralt couldn’t hold back and came, his cum spread through the water.

Jaskier let his head fall back, against Aiden’s shoulder and immediately two arms were wrapped around his chest, holding him. Both Witchers moaned into his ears and he would love for this to go on for much longer but he could sense they both were close. Lambert’s nails dug into the skin at his hips as he was thrusting into him slow and deep and came inside of him. Aiden’s thrust got faster and seconds later he fell over the edge as well. They still were pressed against Jaskier from both sides, not pulling back and two different hands wrapped around his dick, stroking him to his own orgasm. He could see his spend swirling through the moving water as he came.

Aiden pulled out again and Jaskier got up. He felt a lot more energetic now then he had before and he sunk down into the hot water next to Geralt who pulled him into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

It hasn’t been hard to convince Jaskier to join the Witcher’s training session. He did need a little training; his sword skills had become a little rusty. Also seeing the Witchers fight was always great. Geralt was trying a strike from over his head but Jaskier managed to block it and with a quick step, he was behind Geralt. Before the Witcher was able to turn around he managed to hit his leg with the training sword. But a second later, Geralt was in his space, grabbing him by the front of his doublet, sword at Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s shoulders and slung his legs around the Witcher, pulling close to him for a kiss. Geralt lowered his sword and with a “thud” it fell to the ground.

“Look at that, making out with each other, not even asking us if we want to join,” Eskel complained jokingly. Jaskier turned around and looked at him.

“Wanna join?” he asked with a grin and Eskel immediately threw away his sword and walked up to them, pressing up against Jaskier’s back. Jaskier pulled out of the kiss with Geralt and turned his head to Eskel, capturing his lips. Geralt hadn’t lost any time and started to nibble at his neck. Geralt’s hands were squeezing his butt. He felt Eskel’s arms wrap around him and tugging at his shirt, to get it out of the trousers. He shed his doublet and allowed Eskel to pull his shirt over his head. Four hands were roaming his body. Scratching or pinching his skin. Two already hard dicks were pressed against him, slightly rubbing on him. He looked over to Lambert and Aiden who had also stopped their training to watch them.

“What about you, care to join? Never took four dicks at once and I would love to try,” he said with a bright smile. Just seconds later he was surrounded by four Witchers, hands all over his body, tugging at his hair, dragging his head to different sides. As soon as one tongue left his mouth he was dragged into another direction and a new pair of lips pressed on his. Someone had opened his trousers and a hand was wrapped around his dick. Another hand between his legs was fondling his balls. There was no way of saying whose hand was doing what. A finger was sliding between his buttocks, circling his entrance. He pushed back and the finger slid in. Someone pulled his hair and his head moved to his right, but Geralt who was currently kissing him followed his mouth. He recognized Aiden to his right, who didn’t seem to mind sharing his mouth and a moment later two tongues were licking into his mouth. Someone from behind, probably Eskel pulled his legs down from Geralt’s hips.

“Come on, get those trousers off,” he breathed into his ears.

Jaskier kicked off his boots and at least three hands immediately pulled down his trousers. Naked and trapped between four Witchers. If that wasn’t an absolute dream. He just noticed Geralt opening his trousers and pulling out his hard cock. Jaskier licked his lip as he saw this. Geralt lifted him up again, so he could wrap his legs around his hips again. He felt Geralt’s dick press against his entrance. He wanted to reach back to guide it inside, but his arms were held in place. Two hands were spreading his buttocks and when Geralt lowered him a little, he felt him pushing in a little. He moaned loudly into whichever mouth was currently pressed on his.

“Another,” he demanded.

“Another what?” Geralt asked chuckling.

“Put another dick into me,” he whined. Two fingers slipped inside and he ground backwards against them.

“Don’t get used to that,” Geralt said grinning. The fingers started to stretch him a little and his fingernails dug into Geralt’s shoulder. He was panting heavily.

“Are you ready?” Eskel’s voice rasped in his ear.

“Yes, fucking hell, do it,” he heard Eskel chuckling and the fingers got pulled back. He didn’t have to wait long until Eskel pressed in him and began thrusting in the same rhythm as Geralt. Lambert and Aiden were still standing close to them, their hands moving all over Jaskier.

“You know, I also have a mouth,” he suggested with a grin. “We would just need to get down a little.” Lambert grinned and grabbed Jaskier’s horn, so he could pull him closer. He pressed his open mouth on Jaskier’s lips and pushed his tongue in.

“I think what Lambert Is trying to say is that he would like to do that,” Aiden said. Geralt and Eskel seemed to get the hint and Eskel pulled out, so Geralt could sit down on the ground, Jaskier in his lap, while Eskel went down to his knees and pushed in again from behind. Jaskier’s face was now on one level with the other Witchers' cocks and he immediately tried to pull them closer. He probably wouldn’t get them in his mouth at once, but he was sure he would be able to satisfy them. They came closer and two cocks were brushing over his face from both sides, he liked his lips in anticipation

He wrapped a hand around each one and opened his mouth, licking over both tips, listening to their moans. He felt Geralt grabbing his hips and thrusting harder into him. He opened his mouth wide and leaned forward, swallowing Lambert’s cock deep. A hand pulled his hair while another one was holding him in place at one of his horns. He swallowed him deep and sucked greedily. With an obscene sound he let the cock pop out of his mouth and took Aiden deep in his mouth, hand still wrapped around Lambert, who was thrusting into his hand.

He swallowed Aiden’s cock deep enough for his nose to press against the Witcher’s abdomen, buried in hair. Geralt and Eskel were thrusting into him in a hard rhythm. His cock was twitching in the hand that was wrapped around it. Jaskier believed it was Eskel’s and he came, spreading his sticky mess over his and Geralt’s stomach. The thrusts got harder and faster and he felt Lambert push against his mouth as well. He opened his lips further, attempting to get both of them in with a strain he managed. Nearly immediately he was hard again, filled to the brim with four cocks. Lambert started to thrust into his mouth now, straining Jaskier’s throat but he couldn’t bring himself to mind at all. And it didn’t take long for Aiden to come down Jaskier’s throat. At this point Jaskier started to lose grasp of what exactly was going on; he just let the Witchers carry him through. Sucked on the cock still in his mouth. Only faintly he realized them finishing until he was hit with his second orgasm, much stronger than the first one and collapsed into Geralt’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know when I upload more, support me or just want to chat, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/dat_carovieh) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
